Light Gets Sick
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Indignance, pride, and headaches: just an atypical sick day for Yagami Raito  I didn't mean for it to be YAOI, if it is, then it's another T rating, heheheh


**Ugh, not one of my favorite stories to write x( **

**But I had to get this off my chest: I have some sort of OCD and needed to upload this, even if it was complete bu||sh1t ( if you were easily offended by swearing). Hehehe, I'm writing a Kingdom Hearts fic sooooooon :D **

**Eh, enjoy if you like an easy read and a waste of what, five minutes? Lol**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything, 'cept the plot. IF YOU TAKE IT... **

* * *

><p>"Yagami-kun…" called the soft voice of the mysterious but brilliant detective L. Light Yagami ignored his companion as best as he could, which was not very well, seeing as the two of them were chained together, wrist to pale wrist. L was still suspicious of the handsome teen, and scrutinized his every move, trying diligently to find proof that Light was indeed the mysterious mass murderer Kira.<p>

"Yagami-kun…" he called again, this time a little louder. Light continued glaring daggers at the screen of his expensive laptop, trying to concentrate on finding a link between the murders. His headache from that morning had gotten worse, and he was trying to will it away, hoping that his body would obey him. He hadn't told anyone from the Task Force about this particular problem, least of all L. He did not want sympathy, and wanted to work so that he could help find Kira quickly and clear his name.

No such luck.

His body was disobedient and L's voice was making the pain worse by reminding his tired body that he would get no rest until L said so, or until midnight neared.

"_Yagami Raito_," L called out a third time. The auburn haired teen banged his head on the table, exasperated, and shot a glare at the slouching detective who was busy staring at the screens on the wall, seemingly idly leaning against the table.

"_What?_"

L looked at the only other person in the room with his wide, dark eyes and feigned hurt.

"Yagami-kun, there's no need to _snap _at me," he said, slightly irritated, placing his thumb against his lips. "I was only going to ask you if you wanted some cake, since Watari's bringing some later, but never mind now." He shuffled back to his own laptop, right next to Light's, and moved it away, as far as the chain would allow, a mere indignant two feet. Light mentally sighed. _You are __**so**__ childish, Ryuuzaki. _He swiveled in his chair to face the raven-haired man.

"You were going to ask me if I wanted some _cake? _That doesn't sound like you at all, Ryuuzaki. It's rather unusual to hear of you sharing your beloved desserts. Are you sure you're not ill?" he asked with a touch of sarcasm. L rolled his dark eyes.

"Ha-ha, Raito-kun. No, I'm not so sure: so much time chained to you seems to have made me sick," he countered, a glint in his tired eyes.

Light looked indignant, but saw a chance.

"Then why don't you unchain me?" he asked slyly. L stood up and walked to Light.

"Because, Yagami-kun, my health is below justice, and since I am pretty sure that you are Kira, I must not let you go free."

Light threw his hands up in frustration.

"_How many times must I tell you that I am _NOT _Kira, Ryuuzaki?_"

A ghost of a smirk appeared on L's lips.

"Until I am convinced, Raito-kun. And right now, you're sounding an awful lot like a mass murderer. Anger, defensiveness, irritability: I'm very sure that you are afraid of being caught, and are feigning your annoyance at me," he said quietly. Light turned his back to the crouching detective.

"No," was all he said, and he said it quite clearly.

"No… what?" asked L, pretending to be innocent. Light turned around to face him.

"No, I am not Kira. No, I am not feigning my annoyance at you. No, I do not want your _cake_," he spat out. "I'm sick of this, I'm sick of you, and I'm sick of not being able to find Kira and end his killing!"

"…Maybe you're just _sick_," mused L. His companion glared at him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The older man deadpanned.

"Well, we work late nights, I wake up early and drag you out of bed with me, you stare at a computer monitor for most of the day, and you haven't been outside in quite a while, three months I believe. So there is a chance that your body is very tired and your mood is affected by it," he commented in his bored, monotone voice.

_D'you THINK? _

L suddenly rolled his chair closer to Light and looked at him in the eyes.

The teen moved away from L in irritation.

"Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" he inquired at the tired detective. L cocked his head to the side.

"Yes… I've heard it being mentioned once or twice," he quipped, and moved uncomfortably close to the auburn-haired youth once more. He stared at him for a moment before moving his pale hand to rest gently on Light's forehead.

Soichiro's son looked very surprised at L's actions.

_Since when did Ryuuzaki care? _he wondered. _His hands are so warm… _

He felt his eyelids begin to droop of their own accord and relaxed slightly, letting go of his frustration and basking in the silence. _Well, at least we're not bickering anymore…_

L smirked slightly. _Victory._

He had known that Light was feeling ill; did he think him a fool? His powers of perception were not so weak.

"It is just as I suspected: Yagami-kun, you are sick, unwell, and in poor health. Therefore, we shall take the rest of the day off and you _will_ rest." He knew Light would allow his pride to get in the way of his common sense and refuse to be taken away: L guessed that someday, Light may very well work himself to death; such was his dedication to his work sometimes (L left room for error on purpose: setting anything in concrete was usually a bad idea).

Light sputtered and jerked awake.

"N-n-n-no! No, I'm not sick, unwell, _or _in poor health, Ryuuzaki," he denied stubbornly, glaring at L. "We need to work quickly to catch Kira!" he insisted, but L shook his head.

"No. You _will _rest. A sick Task Force member is a… well, not _useless_, but doesn't have the energy to help us find something. In your disorientation, you might miss something crucial."

Light firmly stayed put. His pride was being compromised, and he would _not _have that. L sighed dramatically and stared at him for a moment before dragging him away, upstairs, to their shared bedroom.

* * *

><p>Yagami Soichiro and Matsuda watched in puzzlement as they saw L pulling a protesting Light upstairs from the doorway. The two of them walked in and continued watching the teens struggle upstairs.<p>

"…What do you suppose they're doing?" asked Matsuda curiously. Soichiro sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows? Let's just see if they found anything.

* * *

><p>L pushed the auburn-haired youth into their room and then turned to lock the door. The bolt clicked as Light glared at his companion. L stared straight back.<p>

"What?" he asked curiously in his soft voice. Light glared harder.

"Why did you take me up here? We should be finding Kira! Like you said, 'health is below justice', and—"

"If you'll remember, I said that _my _health was below justice. Never did I say _yours_," the detective countered coolly before shoving Light down onto the bed and throwing the covers over him.

"You know, Raito-kun, I don't understand you today: you have a headache and a fever, so you obviously are sick. But then, instead of complaining about how you want to go back to bed like you usually do when I drag you out at two in the morning, you sit there and concentrate _more_ on the case. And then, when I take you to bed _early_, you _complain _about it. What's going on?" The younger man threw off the covers and attempted to get up, but L's quick reflexes prevented that. Light found, to his immense shock, that he was _pinned _by the wrists to the bed, with a look from the raven-haired man that he would stay that way until he cooperated.

"_Get off me._"

"Then _stay in bed._"

The two continued tossing the covers on and off for some time, to the bewilderment of the two men downstairs.

"Uh… Chief? Should we stop them?"

"Matsuda… I'm not your Chief anymore, you know."

"Yeah, but you'll always be the Chief to me!"

"…"

"…"

"Turn off the monitors, Matsuda. We should be concentrating on catching Kira."

* * *

><p>L looked fed up with Light's antics and knocked him out.<p>

"Sorry, Yagami-kun, but now you'll at least get some _rest_," he smirked.

Light Yagami woke to L pointing a fork with cake on it at his face.

"Cake?" he offered innocently. Light's mouth twitched involuntarily.

"I thought you weren't going to offer me any," he said suspiciously. _This had better not be pity…_

"Yes, well, that was before you got sick."

"Technically, I was sick the whole time…"

"Quite true, but I was unaware of that fact at the time."

"…Will you point that somewhere _else?_"

"Why? Doesn't Yagami-kun want some cake?"

"No. I don't know where it's been, and how do I know that this isn't _pity_?"

"Kira would be suspicious…" smirked L as Light's face tinted pink. Crossing his arms indignantly, he took the piece of cake and began eating it, concentrating intently on the sweet dessert. As soon as he finished, L offered him another one.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, Ryuuzaki! We should be—"

"Catching Kira, yes, but I've found that whenever _I _get sick, eating cake helps me feel better faster. We need you back healthy quite soon, so _eat_."

Reluctantly Light let L feed him bits of strawberry cake, but soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was only after three days of being sick did Light get better. They had resumed work and were closer than ever to finding a lead.<p>

"By the way, Ryuuzaki, why did you take care of me?" asked Light curiously. L smiled as he bit into a cookie.

"Well, you see, Yagami-kun, I had absolutely no intention of babysitting you for longer than three days, so I fed you cake with medicine inside. Besides, there was nothing to do except take pictures of you to sell to Miss Amane."

Light made sure that L never found out that he was sick again.


End file.
